


Day 27: Society of the Blind Eye

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [27]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel’s heart pounded as she came down from her climax, both elated and disappointed that Dipper couldn’t meet her loving gaze as he rode out his own aftershocks. It was wonderful to know that she could put him in this state.

She hadn’t even expected tonight to be their first time when she snuck into his room. Dipper probably didn’t either, but everything flowed so easily it was like a natural inevitability. The look they shared in the faint moonlight as he held himself over her was their mutual agreement and he positioned himself to slowly slip into her.

Their deep connection now fully physical, Mabel was momentarily frustrated when he stopped his movement midway through. His bedside lamp flicked on, illuminating them both fully. “I want to see you properly,” he said and Mabel’s frustration melted away as she knew the same was true for her as well.

Now she lay against his chest, basking in the feeling of his skin on hers, his arm holding her tight around the shoulder. A thin layer of sweat on his chest gleamed in the light and felt a little gross on her cheek but she didn’t mind. She kissed his pec and nuzzled into him as he held her a bit tighter.

“Dipper, are you up late ag-”

The door opened as their mother walked in and everyone froze. She must have seen the light under his doorway and come to put him to bed. Mabel couldn’t tell if time had actually stopped or if just no one was moving. Either way, she panicked, there was no explaining this. Naked and sweaty in her brother’s arms, what else could it be? She didn’t have any kind of plan for this situation.

Apparently Dipper did though. He quickly rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with an ungraceful thud and swiped his arm under it. A beam flashed towards their mother’s head and her eyes dulled a little.

“You found me studying late and told me to go to sleep. Now you’re going back to bed.”

“Yes…yes, go to sleep Dipper. I’ll see you in the morning,” their mother said in a daze before leaving.

Mabel was scared, what had just happened? She knew, of course, but there was something terrifying and confusing about it all. Looking over she saw Dipper remove a tube from the memory gun and retrieve a pen to write a description on it. It seemed coldly robotic. And hadn’t they destroyed the memory gun long ago? Why did he have it?

Dipper set the tube down on his table and turned to look at her. She recoiled instinctively, suddenly afraid of the implications the memory gun still existing gave. She calmed a bit when she saw how hurt he looked at her action. It’d be best to listen to him first. She sat up and held out a hand, gesturing for him to come closer. She tried to smile too, but didn’t know if she succeeded.

Dipper nodded, then cut out the light. Mabel’s eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she felt his weight return to the bed as he crawled over to her. Some blind flailing followed before he caught her outstretched hand and she let him pull her close. He was shivering a little and his breath sounded labored. Mabel hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder as he spoke.

“I got another one from McGucket over the summer. It, it was just an emergency measure. I didn’t think I’d ever actually use it…” he paused to sigh, “I messed up. I should’ve planned better so I wouldn’t have had to use it. I just, I can’t lose you Mabel.” She could tell he was fighting back tears.

Mabel stroked his back gently. Dipper always was one for plans, and this night had been so sudden. They’d been dumb to just leave the light on, to not lock the door, perhaps even a dozen other things that could’ve prevented this from happening. It felt bad, almost sickening, to know they’d just erased their own mother’s memory, but Mabel realized it was what they had to do. She couldn’t lose him either.


End file.
